That Little Locked Box
by Livnlexlover98
Summary: They've fought it for so long... But no-one can fight forever. Can they take that plunge? AO pairing, Dont like Dont read.


This is a little story, it came to me when I was watching PC.

* * *

Olivia groaned, Elliot stabler, Her partner was attempting to get a confession out of a rapist that had attacked two lesbian women, killing one of them.

"We have no DNA, and no foresic evidence linking him to the attacks! I have nothing to charge him on if he doesent spill his guts on Stablers shoes, and we are a hell of a long way away from that happening." Alex Cabbot cursed.

" I have an idea that might just speed up the process a little." Detective Benson said with a smile. She walked through the door,

"Hi boys, mind if I play?" she asked cockily. Stabler looked up he immediately caught on.

"Detective Benson, I don't think you should be in here." He said meeting her eyes.

"huh, I don't need to know what you think!" she said brazenly

"detective, I think its too personal for you to be in here,"

"Big girls don't cry, Stabler, C'mon just let me talk to him." She requested. He shrugged and walked out.

"so, you remember me?" she asked throwing her jacket on the table infront of the perp.

"yeah, you were on stage today," he said referring to the lesbian rights rally where she had been a body guard to a speaker.

"Uh oh that makes me one of them!" she said with a pissed smile. "You must feel sick at your stomach, having someone like me so close to you!"

"I don't care!" he denied

"Oh if I was straight it wouldn't freak you out!" she continued like he hadn't spoken " 'course if I was straight I wouldn't be any where near you!

Cause that's your problem, is'nt it Ronnie." She said throwing a chair down, almost touching his. "right? Don't get a lotta girly action."

" that's none of your business!" he said

"Oh come on! I mean youre not very attractive, you got a crap job, stuck in that hot shop all day down there printing up signts and invitations for other people's fun. And where you are, that's lesbian parties, lesbian weddings, lesbian blow outs every single weekend at Kitty Corner. Every one in your little world is out there havin a great time, getting laid, except you!" she taunted

"You need to shut up now!" he demanded

"is that how it started? You make a move on one of us, we blew you off? Cause its bad enough straight girls look right through you, but now your hood is full of lesbians who wont even give you a second look!"

"Get away from me!" he said looking sick to his stomach.

"so you sat down there in your shop and you seethed and maybe screw up one of their flyers just to piss the bitch off,"

"No that was a mistake!" he said jumping out of his chair.

"yeah a mistake, just like all of us lesbians are a mistake!" she said following him and backing him up against a wall. "But the good news is you know how to correct us!"

"No youre wrong,"

"You want to make me right, don't you Ronnie, correct a bitch like me, grab me off of my feet,throw ,me on to that table and bend me all the way over cause you got everything you need to make me a real woman." She said hovering her hand right infront of his crotch."right here between your legs!" she continued.

He grabbed her hand and shoved it against his crotch.

"Yeah and you'd love it! Just like those other two did! Every moment of it!" he confessed.

A smile spread across Olivia's face. She pulled away and walked out of the room. Realization hit him of what he had just said and he screamed

"You Bitch! You Stupid bitch!" she stopped at the door and said

"by the way, I lied, im straight." She said and walked through the door.

Alex Cabot exhaled a breath she didnt know she had been holding. She shook her head to clear it. Her body made her want to kiss Olivia as she came out, but her mind knew that that couldn't happen. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and back into the little box they had been in previously.

Olivia walked out and saw Alex. She forced her self to smile and move on, though she really wanted to rest her head on Alex's sholder and sigh. She too forced her feelings back into a box and locked it.

THREE DAYS LATER:

Olivia and Alex walked out of the bar both laughing. And both very drunk.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so….. fun!" Olivia said laughing again.

"me neither! Wow I haven't let my self go like this since before law school!" Alex replied. Both women piled into a cab after deciding to head back to Alex's apartment.

They got to the apartment and walked had a glass of water and a cup of coffee. Olivia sobered up quickly, she always had. However alex did not.

"So you did… awesome in the interegation room with Ronnie!" Alex slurred

"Wow where did that come from, wait don't answer that." The detective said with a smile.

"Well that was, it was quite a performance. I never thought I would see the day you of all people would grope a perp." She said with a grin.

"You are officially wayyyyy too drunk!" Olivia said, as her body temperature rose. She held herself back from thinking the thought that she would probably not remember anything if she made a move. Suddenly she stood.

"I should go, I have to work tomorrow. Sorry again alex." She said with a guilty smile.

"Damn do you have to?" the very drunk attorney asked with a pout. Olivia sucked in a breath at the look on the prosecutors face.

"Yes, I er, I need to go. Umm I need to go to work in the morning. I should go get some sleep." The detective spluttered. She was having a hard time keeping her thoughts straight because Alex had pulled her sweat shirt over her head and all she was wearing under it was a light blue camisole.

"God help me," she gasped sucking in a breath. Alex's camisole had ridden up over her jeans. There was a small strip of soft pink skin showing.

"What was that?" Alex asked looking up at her with cerulean eyes. Olivia shook her head and smiled

"Nothing Alex, I really do need to go though before I do something I regret." She said and then kicked herself for saying the last bit.

"What would you regret?" the blond attorney said.

"God, im gonna go now. Or I am seriously going to regret getting you drunk." Olivia said grinning.

"Ok, I guess I will see you tomorrow detective." Alex said with a return grin.

"Likewise Counselor," Olivia said and quickly retreated out the door.

She stopped outside the apartment and took a deep breath. "Looks like I've got a date with my shower head!" she muttered to herself as she made her way down the stairs.


End file.
